


Super Reality

by ThatOneJasonToddFangirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Titans (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneJasonToddFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneJasonToddFangirl
Summary: When Harper woke up, she thought it was going to be a reagular day. But then she falls though a portal that leads to another world. She needs to find a way to get back to her world, and who better then a superhero!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it's not that good. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda boring but the next one should be interesting. I just needed to start somewhere and that seemed like a reasonable starting point.

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

“Huh?!” Harper sat up in her bed startled by the bursting sound of her alarm clock. She quickly turned it off and looked towards the end of her bed. There was a little orange cat curled into a little ball on a spare blanket Harper had slept with. “Aw, Streaky,” She whispered to her kitty.

“Meow” She replied, as she was woken up by her owners’ adoration. She motioned her head as if she wanted Harper to scratch her chin. She got as she wished as Harper happily scratched away.

“You want some breakfast, Streaks?” She asked her kitty. After not getting a respond she got up to make her bed. “I guess I should know better huh?” she said as she tried to move the covers off her bed. “You always want food.” As she got the covers off, Streaky jumped off, not liking being moved. “Sorry cat, but I’ve got to make my bed. If I don’t do it now, I won’t do it at all.” 

Streaky walked out of Harper’s room and headed to the kitchen. Harper went to follow her but not before stopping to admire the poster she had hanging on her wall. It was a poster of her favorite superhero: Supergirl. She was flying high above the city she called home. Alongside her was her orange cat, Streaky. Harper love that name, so she decided to name her cat Streaky as well.

She quickly pulled on a sweater and went to the kitchen to make herself breakfast. She put two frozen waffles in the toaster and poured a glass of water while she waited for them to cook. Once her Waffle’s popped up she put them on a plate and went to the couch to watch television while she ate.

Harper sat down and soon after, Streaky jumped up and laid down on her. The TV was turned on and Harper pulled up her Netflix account. “What should we watch today, Streaks?” She asked her cat. “How about we watch an episode of Once?”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour had passed and Harper was dressed and ready to take a walk so she got out Streaky’s leash (yes you can walk cats) and hooked it to her collar and they left for their walk. They had walked about 3 miles before they came to a stop at a little pond near town. She sat down on a bench and unhooked Streaky’s leash so she could wonder about.

It had been about a minute when there was an alarm that went off at the bank across the street from the pond. Harper quickly went to get streaky so she could get away incase anything were to happen. She started to run but then noticed something inside the bank; the face one of the men who robbing the back was a greenish-blue color, of at least half of it was. At first she didn’t believe it, she thought it was the lighting or even that she was just seeing things. After all it couldn’t be who it looked like, it was impossible.

“Put your hands on your head!” one of the police officers said to the man with the supposedly green face. The man then turned to see the officer and sure enough, half on his face was green. Not only that, but it looked as if some of his skin had melted off. It wasn’t only his face that was in half, his clothes were too.

Once Harper was sure of whom this man was she ran as fast as she could. Streaky was in her arms as she ran from the scene. “We need to get out of here Streaky!” she explained to her cat “I don’t know how Harvey is here! He’s not even real! It can’t really be him, can it?” she wasn’t even looking where she was going anymore. She was so scared that she didn’t care where she was going. She looked back and realized that she hadn’t gotten as far as she’d thought. She kept running while she was looking back, and she run into someone. “Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you were there!” Harper told the woman whom she bumped into.

The woman just stood there and looked at Streaky who had managed to get out of Harpers arms. She was wearing a green dress that almost looked as if it was made from leaves, and had wavy red hair and her skin seemed to be almost yellow. “You have a cat?”she asked.

“Yes, her name is Streaky,” Harper replied. The woman’s face grew sour and she looked like she was disgusted by the furry little kitty in front of her. “Do you like cats?” She asked even though she was sure she already knew the answer.

“No,” she said “They tend to eat plants. Which is unacceptable!”

‘Wait a second, I knew I recognized her.’ Harper thought.

“Poison Ivy?!” she thought aloud.

“What did you just say?” the woman asked furiously.

“I saw Two-Face at the bank, but I didn’t believe it was really him until now! How did you two get here?” Harper demanded.

“That’s something you’ll soon find out.” she said as she pulled out a devise from her handbag and pressed a button.

Soon Harper and Streaky were nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter! Sorry it's so short The next one should be longer. Also I should say that Streaky is a very good cat and she always stay's by Harper. Thank you for reading! I'll update as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! It should be more interesting then the prologue. I hope you enjoy and please R&R it'd be very helpful!

Harper’s POV

I don’t remember what happened after my run-in with Poison Ivy, I guess I blacked out. I moved my hands around the ground, witch I’m laying on, and noticed that it is sand. I open my eyes as soon as remember how I met Poison Ivy and soon realize that it wasn’t a dream. I saw a beautiful beach before me and beyond it; there was what looked like a town. It wasn’t a normal town though; it looked old fashioned but new at the same time. It was beautiful. I looked up and saw that there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. “I must have died and gone to heaven.” I mumbled to myself.

“Who dares to trespass on our island?” I turned around to see a tall woman standing in front of me. She was wearing sleeveless black armor with red accents and had long red hair that was in a high ponytail. She also carried a sword and had what looked like a battle axe strapped to her back.

“Who are you?” I asked, half scared that she would kill me before I got an answer.

“I am Artemis of Bana-Mighdall!” She explained sternly. “And you are trespassing on the island of Themyscira! State you business! Now! “ 

So I’m ether dreaming, insane, or I’m not in my dimension anymore. “I-I’m Harper Coy and I’m sorry I trespassed,” I could hardly speak. I was scared she’d kill me. “I didn’t mean to. I just woke up and I was here.” She seemed like she didn’t believe me, that’s understandable, I wouldn’t believe me ether.

In the distance I could see someone approaching, the closer they got the more they looked like a man. “Men can’t come on Themyscira,” I thought “it is illegal.”

“Hey Artemis,” He said as he walked up to us. “Who’s this, I thought you didn’t have any friends?” He joked. He had short red hair with a white streak and wore a domino mask over his eyes. He also had on a leather jacket, which I thought was odd considering how hot it is. We are on a beach after all.

“I don’t,” she replied, her face stern as she looked me in the eyes. “She is an intruder.”

“You know we’re intruding too, right?” He said it as if he were trying to lift the mood. It didn’t work.

“You are the one intruding, Red Hood,” She looked at him strait faced. “This is my home, and I am welcome here whenever I please.”

“Right, Anyway, I got some info on the location of the Bow of Ra. We should head out before someone realizes we’re here. I don’t know about you but I don’t feel like meeting Queen Hippolyta today, especially since men aren’t allowed here.”

“Where are you headed?” I asked. In all honesty, I really didn’t care. I just needed a way off this island.

“Coast City, California.” I could see look of confusion on his face as he said it. “Why?”

“Do you mind if I catch a ride with you?” I asked as nicely as I could, “I really need to get off this island and I don’t know any other way.”

“I don’t know,” he said as he glanced at Artemis. “I’m not really one to help people.”

“Please?” I begged, “I’m desperate.” 

Artemis gave him a look that said “Not on your life” but he ignored it. “Yeah okay fine,” He agreed. He looked at Artemis and she pulled him away to talk in private.

I just stood there and watched as they talked. I couldn’t hear them, but I could tell that Artemis was giving Red Hood a piece of her mind. I look down at my clothes to see what I’m wearing and realized why I’m so hot; I was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. It was winter back home, but now I’m on a tropical island that was protected by the gods from bad weather. The other thing I notice is the cat hair all over me. I start to panic as I remember Streaky being with me. I looked all around but there was no orange cat in sight.

“Okay, we’re ready to go.” I heard Red Hood say as I searched for my lost kitty.

“No!” I yelled. “I can’t go yet!”

“Why not?”

“I have to find my cat!”

“Your cat?” Artemis asked, unamused.

“Yes,” I cried, “She’s an orange Tabby and her name is Streaky” 

“My friend has an orange cat named Streaky too” Red hood observed, obviously talking about Supergirl.

“Look, paw prints,” Artemis said as she pointed to a trail of tiny shapes in the sand.

“Let’s follow them,” Red Hood insisted.

After a few minutes I spotted a little plump of fur in the sand. I got an instant sense of relief as I saw to little ears. “Streaky!” I hollered at her, “Come her Streaks!” as soon as she heard my voice she got up and ran to me. “I’m so glad to see you, Streaky.” I exclaim as I hug my cat.

“Are you Ready to go now” Artemis asks, annoyed.

“Yep” I replied happily “Thanks for helping me find her.”

“No problem” Red Hood offered. “Shall we go?”

We headed back to the ship that we were leaving on, and to my surprise it was cloaked. I know that’s normal in this world, but it’s nothing I’m used to. Then again, I’m not used to air craft whatsoever. It wasn’t that long of a walk, but it gave us time to get to know each other. I’ve always dreamed of talking to Jason. Don’t tell anyone but, I have a bit of a soft spot for him. I love the white streak in his dark red hair and the way he smiles and ok maybe I’m a little obsessed, but at least I’m not showing it.

Once we got to the ship he showed me around and then took me to a seat with a seatbelt. “Buckle up” he told me. I could slightly see my reflection in his domino mask and realized when the last time I looked in the mirror was. I probably had sand all over my hair and clothes. I would have to wait about fifteen minutes until I could get out of my seat. Or at least you have to wait when you’re on an airplane; this however, was not an airplane.

“Hey, Red Hood?” I hate calling him that, I wish I could call him Jason, but if I did that I’d have to explain how I knew his secret identity and how I’m from a world where he is a comic book character. I’m not ready to explain that yet.

“Yeah?” He asked as he picked up his red helmet from his seat and put it on.

“Do you happen to have a bathroom on here?”

“Yep” He clarified and pointed to a door behind me.

I thanked him and went in. I looked into the mirror at my light brown hair and noticed there wasn’t much sand. I opened my purse, which I thankfully still had, and pulled out my comb. I combed though my hair and put it into a bun so it wouldn’t be in my face, then walked out and headed back to my seat. I saw we hadn’t left yet so I assumed they were waiting for me. I picked up Streaky and pulled her into my lap so she wouldn’t slide when we lifted off the ground.

Artemis was in a seat like mine about ten feet away, and Red Hood was in the pilot seat. “Everyone ready?” He asked. Artemis and I both agreed we were and we took off for Coast City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed please leave a reveiw. Also let me know which characters you'd like to see next!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 3! I hope you like it!

I looked out the window as we flew over the big blue ocean. I could see dolphins jumping out of the water as they played around with one another. It was an amazing sight; if I had my camera I could zoom in and capture the moment up close. Sadly my camera was back home. “Home” I thought. Not only was my camera at home, everything else was too. My friends, my family, my apartment with all of my belongings. Not to mention my phone charger. “How will I get back home?” I asked myself.

Red Hood had been so nice to me, letting me join him on his trip to Coast City. Whenever you think of Jason Todd you think of a careless antihero who kills people for a living. Not someone who lets a complete stranger aboard his ship. When he found me I had just woken up on the beach not knowing where I was. He could’ve thought I was crazy. But he didn’t, he just let me come with him without a second thought. I guess he can relate to confusion, after all, he did die and get brought back to life. It’s so hot in here. I can’t wait until we land so I could go buy some appropriate clothing. 

“You doing okay?” Red Hood asked as he turns his seat around to face me.

“Yeah, thanks,”

“Are you sure? You look hot.” He asked concerned.

“Well,” I hesitate, should I tell him I’m hot? He’s already done so much for me. “I am wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. What’s the temperature, 10,000 degrees? I ask jokingly.

“Do you want me to find you something else to wear? I’m sure I could you could fit into some of my friend’s old clothes.”

“I don’t think so,” Artemis interrupted. “I only have one other outfit with me, and it is sacred to my family.”

“I wasn’t talking about you,” He clarified. “I was talking about Kori.”

“HA!” She laughed, “You thick she wants to wear those pieces of Scrap Kori calls clothes?” I hate to admit it, but she had a point. Princess Koriand’r had a rather, reveling, sense of style. “Hate to break it to you, but I’m afraid only Tamaraneans can pull that off.”

“Be nice to our guess, Artemis.” He ordered. I don’t blame her for not liking me. Sometimes people just don’t get along. But he’s right she should be more considerate.

“No she’s right, I’m not really into her style.” I regretted it as soon as I said it.

“You know Kori?” He asked me, surprised.

“Yes...No….Maybe…..” What had I gotten myself into? “What I mean is, I’ve heard of her. It’s not like we’ve met before or anything.” I tried to think of another excuse, “I’ve seen you three before, in Gotham. You, Starfire, and Arsenal,” 

“So you’re from Gotham?” He asked.

Why do I keep doing this to myself? “Yep” I said trying to hold myself together.

“If you’re from Gotham, how did you end up on Themyscira?” Artemis asked curiously.

She’s totally on to me “OH, yeah, I….um, was…doing this thing….with…um…the things….” I hate myself.

“Really?” I could tell she enjoyed making me uncomfortable.

“Oh yeah, I heard there was going to be a thing with one of the reefs by Themyscira, Yesterday.” Red Hood cut in. I don’t know why he’s being so nice to me. “You must have gotten swept up by a big wave or something.” He winked at me.

“You must be mistaking, human are not permitted to enter the Amazonian reefs. They will disturb our see life.” I’ve didn’t even know there were Amazonian reefs, Let alone Amazonian fish.

“Tell that to the government.” Red Hood replied.

“Are we almost there?” Artemis asked impatiently.

“We’re about a fifth of the way there, so we have about two more hours.” I was starting to get really tired; I didn’t notice that I yawned until Red Hood acknowledged it. “Are you tired?”

“Yeah,” I replied. “You’d think after that long nap on the beach I wouldn’t be so tired.”

“Take a nap,” He told me. “You can lean your seat back by pulling the leaver on your left.”

I looked down at the left side of my seat and sure enough, there was the leaver. I pulled down on it and my seat laid back. “Thanks,” I said as I dosed off to sleep.

 

I was awoken by something scratching at my arm, I open my eyes to see Streaky pawing at me. She’s probably hungry. I notice that neither Red Hood nor Artemis are anywhere in sight. The ship is probably on autopilot. I got up to try and find Red Hood or Artemis. I went down a small hallway and I heard a noise from inside one of the rooms. I decided to listen in to see who it was.

“Look Damien, if your cat keeps doing his business on the floor that means he isn’t house trained yet.” It was Red Hood, and from the sound of it, he was on the phone with Robin AKA Damien Wayne. “What do you mean you don’t have a litter box? I’ve never had a cat and even I know that you need one. Tell Alfred to get one the next time he goes to the store. No, not your cat; your butler. Okay, I’ll see you soon, bye.” As soon as I knew he was off the phone I knocked on the door. He opened it a second later and looked surprised to see me. “How long have you been up?”

“Just a few minutes,” I said. I saw that he didn’t have his helmet on anymore. It was most likely because he was on the phone.

“Do you need anything?”

“Nope, I just noticed that you and Artemis gone, and wanted to see where you were. Do you know how much time we have until we land?”

“About twenty minutes or so, why?”

“I’m kind of hungry, is all.”

“I think Artemis is making something in the kitchen.”

“Thanks, but I don’t need anything. You’ve already done too much.” I said politely declining his offer.

“What do you mean?” Is he serious?

“Are you kidding?” I ask surprised. “You let me come aboard your ship after you found me stranded on the beach, even though your friend clearly doesn’t like me. You helped me find my cat, you offered me your friends’ clothes, and you made up that whole story about the reef for me. I can see why you’d do that for a friend, but I’m a total stranger.”

“I see what you mean.”

After a few minutes we went back to our seats and prepared for landing. Red Hood cloaked the ship again before we landed in a large field far away from anything. Red Hood and I stayed on the ship for a while after Artemis had left. She said she’d meet up with him later.

“So, where are you headed?” Red Hood asked me as he put on his helmet.

“To be honest, I have no idea.” I told him.

“What do you mean?”

“I have nowhere to go. And sadly, I don’t know anyone who lives in Coast City.” I confessed.

“Why did you ask to come with us then?”

“I couldn’t just stay on Themyscira.”

“Where do you live?”

“Nowhere near here.” I said, kind of embarrassed.

“You can stay with me if you want.” He offered.

“Look, Jason, I know you mean well, but like I said earlier-” sigh. I’m really bad at this.

“What did you just say?” he asked.

“Um…. I said that I know you mean-” I tried to cover up the fact that I just called him by his name, but he cut me off.

“How do you know my name?” He asked, shoving me up against a wall.

“Please don’t hurt me,” I cried squeezing my eyes closed knowing that he could kill me in an instant if he wanted to. “I have no method of self defense!”

“Answer the question!” He demanded, his grip getting tighter by the second.

“Okay, so you’re probably not going to believe this,” Even though I still wasn’t ready to explain it, I was going to have to. “But, I’m from a different dimension where you are a make believed character in comic books with pretty much everyone else in this world.” He just stood there not knowing what to think.

“Prove it!” He ordered.

“Um….” I should have expected that. “You… Um….” I didn’t know what to say. “You tried to steal the tires off of the bat mobile.” Apparently that wasn’t enough because he still didn’t let go of me. “What else do you want me to say?” I asked desperately. “Your middle name is Peter, Your dad died in prison, and you met Artemis while you were working for black mask.” He seemed to believe me sense he loosened his grip a little.

“Is that why you named your cat Streaky,” He finally asked. “After Supergirl’s cat?”

“Yes” I said still scared that he would hurt me.

“And you have nowhere to stay because you’re from another world.” He understood. “My offer still holds.” He said.

“While I appreciate the offer, I need to find a way to get home.” I explained.

“You mean to tell me that you don’t know how to get back to your world?”

“Nope”

“How long have you been here?”

“Ever sense you found me on Themyscira.”

“How did you even get here?”

“Well, it all started when I saw two-face at the bank. I ran away and bumped into Poison Ivy, who pushed a button on this device. The next thing I know I was lying on the beach you found me on.” I said.

“I Think I know a guy who knows a guy who might be able to help.” He said with a smirk. “Meet me back here in three hours,” he said. “I have to help Artemis with some stuff first.” 

“Okay,” I agreed. I have to admit, I was not expecting that to go over as well as it did.

 

About a half hour later I was in town shopping for some summer clothes. I decided on going to an outlet mall. There was one just a few minutes away, so it didn’t take long to get there. I went in to Forever 21 and found some cute clothes to try on. I ended up buying 4 shirts and 3 pairs of shorts as well as some yoga pants to sleep in. I changed into one of the shirts, which was a white crop top and some shorts before I left. When I walked out of the store I saw a pet store. I know I need to get a litter box, some litter, and some cat food for Streaky. I walked inside and found my way to the cat section. There was a man in the same isle as me but he didn’t seem to notice I was there. I went over to the food section and got the cheapest kind. I felt bad for doing so, I would normally get the best kind, but I was going to have to start watching how much money I spend sense I’m not sure how long it’ll be before I get to go home. I went over to the litter boxes and picked one out along with some litter.

“Are you planning on getting a cat?” the man asked, once he saw me.

“Actually I already have one,” I replied. “I’m staying with a friend for a while and a brought my cat. I just need a litter box, some litter and some food.

“You’re friend lives near here?”

“Well, he travels a lot.”

“Ah,” I looked up at him for the first time and saw he had light brown hair, he was wearing a green T-shirt and he was wearing a bright green ring.

“I’m Harper,” I say as I reach my hand out in order to shake his. 

“I’m Hal,” he says as he shakes my hand. I NEW IT! “You know, I’ve always wanted a cat, but I can’t have one because I’m allergic.” He said sadly.

“That’s too bad.” I say.

“Yeah,” he says. All of the sudden there was a loud ‘BOOM’ outside; it sounded like it was just a few stores over. Of course. We’re in comic book land after all. Why wouldn’t there be some sort of attack? “I’m really sorry, but I have to go,” he says

“Yeah, I know.” I said as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a reveiw it'd be very helpful. Also comment any characters that you would like to see to see.


End file.
